A Girl Comes Home
by Kuragari no Oshiego
Summary: This story is about someone who left the Hianta House coming back. This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate some reviews.
1. The Return

A Girl Comes Home

Author's Notes

A few notes about this story before you read it:

I am guessing that the _Love Hina_ manga spaces about 3 years between when Keitaro firsts arrives at the Hinata House and when the tenants return from the Kingdom of Molmol. My story takes place roughly two years after that, about 5 years after the beginning of the manga. Also, I don't know if the manga ever officially states Keitaro's age but in my story he was 18 when he arrived at the Hinata House.

And the manga _Love Hina _belongs to Ken Akamatsu, Tokyopop, and some other people I don't know. It doesn't belong to me and I'm not making any money off this story.

'thinking' "speaking"

Author's Notes

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she mounted the steps leading to the Hinata House. 'Wow. It's been two years but this place hasn't changed a bit.' Suddenly something fell from the sky and smashed into the steps not ten feet in front of her. She scrambled behind a bush and peeked over the top. The thing that fell from the sky was actually Keitaro.

"Damn it, Urashima! Won't you ever learn? Cutting Evil!"

Keitaro barely dodged the move. "Aw, come on Mokoto. It was an accident!" Keitaro shouted while franticly dodging Mokoto's attacks.

"How is coming into the girl's bathroom an accident?"

"I was cleaning! And besides…," suddenly Keitaro moved in close to Mokoto and leaned her backward until she was only supported by his hand. Keitaro leaned in until he was only a few inches away from her face and lustily whispered, "how could I help gazing upon such a magnificent body, such as yours, for it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

The girl-behind-the-bush's eyes opened wide. 'N-no way! Keitaro and Mokoto?'

Mokoto gaped at Keitaro for a moment and then she pushed him off her. Her face turned into that of a demon's. "You've been reading my romance novel? Die!"

"Now, Mokoto, it was only a j—!" the rest was lost as Keitaro flew into the horizon.

"Hmph! The nerve of that man!" Mokoto said as she walked back to the Hinata House.

'Well it doesn't seem like _anything _has changed' she thought as she got up out of the bushes. She snuck into the Hinata House and back to her old room. 'Doesn't look like anyone has lived here since I left' She wondered around her old room and leaned on a window sill. The window sill broke and clattered to the floor. 'Ack! This place is still in bad shape!'

"You say you heard a crash from this room?" a voice said from outside the room.

The girl dived through a hole in the floor into Keitaro's room just as Su and Kanako burst into the room. "It jumped inta Keitaro's room!" Su shouted as she followed. The girl scrambled into the secret passage leading to the hot springs. "Now it's headed for da hot springs!"

Su and Kanako jumped out of the passage and looked around the seemingly empty hot springs, not noticing the small bamboo shoot poking out of one of them. "It musta gone dis way!" Su said, and ran into the changing rooms, followed by Kanako.

The girl popped up out of the hot spring. 'Ugh, now I'm soaked. I guess I should head back to my hot—'

"Hold still Keitaro!" a voice drifted from around the corner of the house.

The girl crept around the corner and hid in some bushes. 'Jeez. This is the second time I've hidden in bushes from Keitaro. I feel like a stalker or something' She peeked up from the bushes and saw a beautiful young woman patching up Keitaro. "Who's that?"

"Mokoto really didn't go easy on you did she?" the woman said.

"Well, I did use a line from one of her novels"

The lady giggled. "Well, it's no wonder she hit you so hard."

"Hey! It was you who showed me those novels in the first place, Shinobu"

'Shinobu? Damn, she has defiantly grown up since I last saw her!'

"Anyway, never mind about that," Keitaro continued, "How do you think you did on the Tokyo U entry exams?"

Shinobu blushed, "With such a magnificent tutor such as yourself, how could I fail?"

Keitaro blushed, "It's not me Shinobu. You're just really smart. You probably going to pass in_ spite _of me."

"That's not true! You really helped me Keitaro."

"That reminds me, I got you a gift to celebrate you graduating high school and taking the exams!" Keitaro pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, displaying a beautiful necklace.

"Oh, Keitaro! You shouldn't have!" Shinobu stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Keitaro. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, deepening the kiss.

The girl burst forth from her hiding place. "What the hell?" she screamed.

Shinobu and Keitaro broke their kiss and looked over at the girl. They both exclaimed, "Naru?"

Author's Notes

So how did you like it? This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me. Constructive criticism is welcome though. Please, please review! So I know if I should bother to write anymore.

In the next chapter we learn: Why Naru left. Why she's back. What happened in those two years between the end of the manga and the start of my story. Is something going on between Keitaro and Shinobu?

Thanks to everyone who reads this fic.

Kuragari no Oshiego


	2. Coffee and Memories Edited

A Girl Comes Home: Chapter 2

Author's notes

A few notes about this story before you read it:

Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story!

Thank you to my pre-readers Dimitri Plabato and Vermilion-ZERO

I am guessing that the _Love Hina_ manga spaces about 3 years between when Keitaro firsts arrives at the Hinata House and when the tenants return from the Kingdom of Molmol. My story takes place roughly two years after that, about 5 years after the beginning of the manga. In my story Keitaro was 18 when he arrived at the Hinata House. All other ages stay the same.

And the manga _Love Hina _belongs to Ken Akamatsu, Tokyopop, and some other people I don't know. It doesn't belong to me and I'm not making any money off this story.

'thinking' "speaking"

End Author's Notes

"Naru?"

Shinobu gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Keitaro! How could you?" Naru drew back her hand to hit Keitaro but paused, "No wait, I'm the one who left. I can't punish you for what you did when I was gone. But I'm back, Keitaro. We can pick up where we left off. I wasn't ready then but I'm ready now." She grabbed Keitaro's hand.

Keitaro jerked his hand away. "Naru…is it really you? I, I need some time. I need to think." Before either Naru or Shinobu could do anything, Keitaro ran down the steps of the Hinata House and disappeared from view.

* * *

Keitaro soon slowed down once he entered the city that was much to crowded to run in.

He wandered randomly as thoughts of Naru flooded through his brain. He found himself out side of a random coffee house and decided that he was thirsty. He walked in reveling in the feeling of the air conditioning.

A waitress walked up to him. "Seat yourself, hon." Keitaro nodded his understanding and headed to a booth at the back of the coffee house. "Can I take your order?" The waitress asked as he slid into the booth.

"Yes, just a regular coffee please." As he waited for his coffee, he thought about the incident that occurred back at the Hinata House. 'Naru, back after all these years. I don't believe it.' Keitaro sipped on his coffee that the waitress had silently dropped off. 'I remember when she left like it was yesterday'.

-Flashback- 

"I know. Thanks." Naru turned and ran from Keitaro. "I'll see you back at the dorm, 'kay?"

"Wait, you…you shouldn't be running!" Keitaro called out after her.

The next day saw Keitaro sitting in his room wondering about the events of the previous day. 'I wonder if she's had time to cool down yet…' Keitaro thought, 'I don't want to make things worse, but she shut herself up in her room' "Well, no use worrying about it. Time for action. Mind if I come in?" Keitaro asked through the hole in his ceiling. He popped up through the hole…"Look, Naru. I…I've thought things over and…" …and discovered that Naru's room was empty. 'What the? Don't tell me!' He picked a note up off the ground.

_Dear Keitaro,_

_I know this may seem sudden by I've decided to leave. I hope you understand why I didn't say goodbye. Honestly, I've had a blast these past three years. I hope you have fun overseas and give it your all. Please take care of yourself and don't look for me, okay?_

_Naru Narusegawa _

Keitaro rushed to the Hinata Café. 'Damn it, Naru! Why'd you have to leave also?'

He found Kitsune in the Café and jerked to a halt, "Kitsune, do you have any idea where Naru went?"

Kitsune grinned. "Maybe she went home. Just take the Yamanote line all the way to Mejiro. You should know the rest. It's close to Ikebukuro."

Keitaro's eyes widened. "Whoa, Kitsune how'd you know that?"

"Remember High School? Here, buy yourself a ticket." Kitsune produced some yen and handed it to Keitaro.

"Thanks, Kitsune! I'll pay you back one day!" Keitaro called out behind him as he ran out the door.

"Heh heh. Stay out of traffic!" Kitsune waved.

Keitaro rushed to the Yamanote line. He got on the train but didn't see Naru. He continued to Naru's house but she wasn't there either, and no matter how he begged her parents, they wouldn't tell him where Naru was.

-End Flashback- 

Keitaro stared into his coffee and noticed tiny droplets of something hitting the surface of his coffee. He sat back and scrubbed his hand across his eyes. 'What am I gonna do?'

* * *

"So the little bitch is back, eh?" Kitsune punched the arm of her chair. "She's got some nerve showing back up after what she did!"

"Yes, I would have to agree." Mokoto said, "What she did was worse than anything Keitaro ever did. Not only did she hurt us _and_ Keitaro but she proved that we didn't mean anything to her." She grasped her sword and frowned.

Kanako ground her teeth together. "She hurt onii-chan! I can never forgive her for that!

"Now wait you guys, we don't even know why she left. We should at least hear her out." Shinobu said as she wrung her hands together, "She left the telephone number of the hotel she staying at with me."

Su bounced in her seat excitedly. "Yeah! I'm really glad Naru's back! We always had lotsa fun!"

"You two are _way _to forgiving." Mokoto muttered.

"Mokoto's right. Do you even have any idea why she's back?"

Shinobu stared down at her hands. "She said…she said she was here to make up with Keitaro, to, to pick up where they left off."

Kitsune's eyes opened as wide as they would go. "Is that why Keitaro took off?" Shinobu nodded. "Shit. I wonder what he's gonna do…"

* * *

"Mutsumi! It's great to see you!" Naru hugged Mutsumi. "Do you have some free time? I wanted to talk."

Mutsumi flipped the sign on the Café's door to "closed". "Why, Naru, I can't believe your back! Of course I've got time to talk." Mutsumi led Naru to table and sat her down. "Can I get you anything?"

"A coffee would be great thanks." Naru smiled.

Mutsumi came back with two coffees but tripped over a watermelon that seemed to come from nowhere showering Naru with hot coffee. Naru jumped out her seat with a pained scream. "EEK! Naru I'm so sorry! I'll get something to clean you up!"

A little while later Mutsumi and a frazzled Naru sat sipping coffee that _Naru_ had gotten. "Now, Naru, what did you want to talk about?"

Naru carefully took a drink of her coffee. "Actually, I wanted to talk about what went on in the two years while I was gone."

Mutsumi's face took on a rare look of sadness. "After you left Keitaro spent over a month looking for you but he couldn't find any trace. Anyone who could tell him wouldn't. After that he got depressed. With you gone and Keitaro depressed, the Hinata House fell on hard times. Nobody was happy. It was terrible!" Mutsumi leaned over the table and stared at Naru with unshed tears in her eyes. "Oh, Naru, why? Why did you leave? Where did you go?"

Naru leaned back in her seat and remembered.

-Flashback- 

"I know. Thanks." Naru turned and ran from Keitaro. "I'll see you back at the dorm, 'kay?"

"Wait, you…you shouldn't be running!" Keitaro called out.

Naru ran on anyway. "Heh heh heh. Heh heh. What else was I supposed to do? It's his damn dream after all! And what am I worried about? I'm smart…I'm beautiful. I'll have boys line up around the block in no time! Ah ha ha!" Tears leaked out of her eyes. 'We never made it to Tokyo U. Even the last time, Grandma Hinata called before we made it. I'm so stupid for ever believing that I was his promise girl.' She slowed down to a walk as she reached the Hinata House. "If only I'd known this would happen, I would've let Mokoto or Shinobu have in the first place. I'm sorry guys. In the end…you're the ones I ended up hurting most." 'You guys always supported us and cheered us on…but we failed…it just didn't work out.'

Naru dialed her mother's phone number as she waited out side her terminal. "Oh, Mei? Is Mom there? Hi Mom. It's me, Naru. I've, I've decided to go to America on the foreign exchange program the Dean offered me. I know it's short notice and I didn't come home to say goodbye but it's just something I have to do. Yes, the Dean is taking care of everything. I'll call you back when I get there. Oh, and if anyone asks where I've gone, please don't tell them. Thanks mom." As Naru waited for her plane she thought, 'I'm sorry Keitaro…but this is something I have to do.'

-End Flashback- 

"I went to a college in America." Naru muttered.

Mutsumi nodded and looked at Naru expectantly but Naru stayed quiet. Mutsumi signed. "Well, despite being depressed, Keitaro kept up with his schoolwork, trained with Mokoto and ,of course, tutored Shinobu. We all tried to cheer up Keitaro but I think it was Shinobu who finally did it by spending so much time with him and constantly being cheerful no matter what she felt inside. After about a year, things went back to normal. Keitaro graduated college just a couple of weeks ago and Shinobu graduated high school and took the Tokyo U exams. Su already made it in, as did Mokoto. Kitsune still works with me at the Café and Seta, Haruka, and Sarah are all still in Molmol."

Naru drank her coffee and thought about what Mutsumi had told her.

* * *

"What's up Keitaro?" Su shouted as she booted Keitaro in the head.

"Okay, we're all here." Kitsune said, wondering why Keitaro had called a meeting. 'Maybe it has something to do with Naru showing up yesterday.' She thought.

"Not yet." Keitaro responded as he adjusted the glasses that Su had knocked askew, "Shinobu, did you call Naru?"

Shinobu nodded. "You invited that witch here?" Kitsune sputtered.

As if to answer her the doorbell rang. Shinobu hopped up to get it and brought back Naru, who did her best to avoid the eyes of Kitsune and Mokoto, who were glaring at her. "Please sit down." Keitaro said stiffly. "Now I know your all wondering why I called you here. Seta offered me an invitation to visit him in Molmol whenever I wanted. I've decided to take him up on his offer. I need some time to think about some new…developments. I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be back for two weeks, I hope you all understand. Su, would you like to come with me? I'm sure your people miss you and I could use a little company."

"'Course, Keitaro." Su grinned.

"Thanks, Su. And also, Naru is an old alumni and it won't do for her to have to spend money on a hotel room while she is here, so I'm offering her her old room. Any objections?" He looked pointedly at Kitsune, Kanako and Mokoto. They both shook their heads reluctantly. "Good. Now, I have to go pack."

* * *

Someone knocked on Keitaro's door later in the day as he packed. "Come in." Shinobu slowly opened the door. "Oh, Shin—" He wasn't ready for Shinobu to come hurtling across the room and tackle him with a fierce hug. Her tears soaked through the front of his shirt.

"Keitaro, I, I," She sobbed.

Keitaro stroked her hair. "I know" he said softly.

"Hold me Keitaro. Please."

And he did just that.

Author's Notes

Well that's the end of chapter two! Kinda gloomy but it picks up in the next chapter!

Also about Naru's rapid departure to America. I know it's a little farfetched but if Naru already had the offer and the paperwork it might've happened, I think.

The next chapter: The rest of the gang follow Keitaro to Molmol and Keitaro goes to Egypt? 00

Thanks for readin',

Kuragari no Oshiego


	3. Curses! Edited

A Girl Comes Home: Chapter 3

Author's notes

A few notes about this story before you read it:

Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story!

Thank you to my pre-readers Dimitri Plabato and Vermilion-ZERO!

I am guessing that the _Love Hina_ manga spaces about 3 years between when Keitaro firsts arrives at the Hinata House and when the tenants return from the Kingdom of Molmol. My story takes place roughly two years after that, about 5 years after the beginning of the manga. In my story Keitaro was 18 when he arrived at the Hinata House. All other ages stay the same.

And the manga _Love Hina _belongs to Ken Akamatsu, Tokyopop, and some other people I don't know. It doesn't belong to me and I'm not making any money off this story.

'thinking' "speaking" Egyptian>

End Author's Notes

Keitaro was staring dejectedly out of the airplane's window when a peanut hit him in the back of the head. "Hey, Keitaro, have you tried these plane peanuts? They're gross!" Su all but shouted.

"Ack! Quiet Su!" Keitaro whispered.

"Why?" Su said no less loudly. "Anyway, I'm glad I smuggled a banana on board!" Su dug a banana out of her carry-on, quickly unpeeled her banana and threw the peel over her shoulder. The peel sailed through the air to land with a splat on someone's head. That someone happened to me a Sumo wrestler headed for some R&R in Molmol. He levered himself up out of his seat and stomped over to where Su and Keitaro were sitting.

He glared at the banana in Su's hand and snarled. "Hey! You hit me with your banana peel."

"Oopsies! I'm sorry, mister." Su said, abashed.

"I don't think an apology is enough." The wrestler's eyes traveled over Su's body which had grown gorgeous as she grew into an adult. "Maybe we can reach some other arrangement…" the wrestler said in a voice Keitaro assumed was supposed to be lusty.

"Now wait right there—!" Keitaro began but was cut off by Su who had reached into her bag and whipped out a hair dryer.

"Sit down now or face the wrath of Su!" Su shouted as she leveled the hair dryer at the Sumo wrestler.

The wrestler snickered. "And whatcha gonna do with that? Dry me to death?"

Su pulled the trigger and Keitaro watched, amazed, as the Sumo wrestlers clothes (sweats) started to shrink. A stewardess ran in between Su and the wrestler! "Please no fighting on the pl—" She stopped short as her clothes started to shrink, and shrink, and…

Keitaro woke up a little while later and discovered blood all over his shirt. "Jeez Keitaro, that sure was a pretty bad nosebleed!" Keitaro glanced over to see Su staring at him and munching on yet another banana. He hazarded a look behind him to discover a very pissed Sumo wrestler in tight clothes with a banana peel on his head.

Keitaro sighed and sat back in his seat. "Excuse me, stewardess, do you have anything with alcohol…?"

* * *

Keitaro walked into the terminal and immediately saw Sarah running towards him. As she jumped on the air Keitaro opened his arms to receive a hug but instead, he caught roundhouse full in the face. "'Sup dork?"

Seta walked over and hauled Keitaro to his feet. "Nice to see you again part-timer."

"You too Seta. And you Aunt Haruka." The still dazed Keitaro went to give his Aunt a hug but tripped over his bag and slammed his face in between her breasts.

Keitaro regained consciousness a few seconds later, just in time to hear his Aunt say, "Get your ass in gear Keitaro! We don't have all day."

* * *

Seta gave Keitaro a tour of the ruins they were digging up in Molmol. "And this is my office where I put all the really neat artifacts. You see this is—"

Seta was cut off as a nondescript worker rushed in. "Boss, quick! Macarthur is having another fit!"

"Keitaro, I have to handle this! Feel free to look over any objects in the room!" Seta shouted as he ran out of the room, following the worker.

Keitaro wondered around the office staring at all the artifacts. He worked his way to the desk and saw a book lying open on the table. By look of the pages the book was extremely old. Keitaro sat down and took a closer look at the book. He saw that the written was actually in Egyptian. 'Wow awesome! But wait…why is there an Egyptian book in Molmol?' Keitaro thought. He looked over the book some more and saw that there was Greek translations underneath the Hieroglyphs. 'Damn, too bad I can't read Greek.' But just as Keitaro thought that he spied a much newer book with English writing scribbled all over it. "Alright English!" Living in America for half a year plus studying it in order to get into Tokyo U caused him to be able to speak English better than most Americans. He quickly read the English translations out loud, but found that they didn't make any sense.

'Hmm that's weird. Oh wait! I get it. It's still Egyptian only with English letters! No wonder it didn't make sense.' Keitaro thought as a sullen Seta walked in. His eyes opened wide as he saw where Keitaro was sitting. "Keitaro! What are you doing over there?"

"Oh, hey Seta. I was just looking over this old book." Keitaro responded.

"And that's all you did? You didn't say…read anything out loud did you?"

"Well, yeah. I read this English out loud. Is there a problem?"

"That, what you read, was an old Egyptian curse." Seta said gravely.

"So? You don't believe in curses do you?" Keitaro laughed weakly.

"I didn't."

Keitaro was starting to get a little scared now. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"The person who was translating that was a man named Macarthur. He read that out loud to me a few weeks ago. He thought it was a curse and we had a good laugh about it but..."

"But?"

"He just died."

Keitaro rocked back on his heels. "S-so? Coincidence."

"As soon as he read that he started having fits every now and then. They steadily got worse until…he died."

"So? Like I said its just a coinci—" Keitaro stopped short as he felt something warm rise up in his throat, he coughed and stared in stark horror at his hand that was now colored crimson. "Oh my God! I'm gonna die! I'm to young die! Why meeeeeeeee?"

"Now wait Keitaro. Before Macarthur died he told me there was a way to get rid of the curse but he didn't have time to translate it."

"So what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do. It might be months before I can get another translator and I can't read Hieroglyphs or Greek, so our only chance is to go to Egypt."

* * *

"Yeah so anyways, we're headin' to Egypt." Su said over the speakerphone.

"Egypt? Why?" Shinobu shouted.

"Calm down, Shinobu." Mokoto said

"I'm not really sure but I guess Keitaro is cursed and gonna die or something."

"What?" Everybody in the Hinata house screamed.

"Ow…! Well I gotta go, Sarah is waving me off the phone. Bye!"

"…" Everyone said.

After a while Kitsune piped up. "Damn. We should have known something like this would happen if we left Keitaro and Su to their own devices."

"We have to rescue onii-chan!" Kanako shouted.

"Yes. We have to help Keitaro!" Shinobu agreed.

"I agree." Mokoto said.

"Then it's settled! Everyone pack up and meet in the van." Kitsune said.

A short time later they all piled in the van to discover that Naru was already in it. "I heard everything and I'm coming!" She said resolutely.

Kitsune glared at her for a few seconds before grumbling. "Fine." She looked around the van. "Everybody ready?"

"Yes but who will take care of the Hinata House while we're gone?" Shinobu asked.

"I left Mutsumi a note."

"What about Tama-chan?" Mokoto asked.

"Um…she's on your head." Kitsune responded.

"What? EEK!"

"Well then. If that's it." Kitsune said as she looked around the van again. "Let's go to Egypt!"

* * *

Sir!> The young Egyptian man said as he bowed deeply. I have news which is of great importance!>

Yes what is it?> The man who said this was an overweight middle aged Egyptian man who was smoking a cigar and wearing an expensive white suit that strained against his girth. This better be important.>

Oh it is, I assure you.> The young man replied. The book has been found.>

The man sat up straight in his chair. _The _book.>

What other book would I be talking about?>

The man sat back and gazed in awe at the young man in front him. My family has been looking for this book for generations. We have men all over the world! Tell me. Where was the book found?>

In the little Kingdom of Molmol. The man who stole the book hid it well. Very well.>

He did indeed, but at long last it will finally be ours!>

Yes. And apparently the book is coming to us.>

What?>

According to the information from our spy, a young man cursed himself and is traveling here to Egypt to find a way to remove the curse.>

Wonderful! Ready an ambush. The book shall be ours. Soon. Very soon.>

Author's notes 

Well that was a bit of a change of pace. This is my first story so I'm playing around with a few different themes.

The next chapter: Egypt time!

Thanks for readin',

Kuragari no Oshiego


End file.
